Being Proven Wrong
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: This is a story, though predominately told in Burt's POV is about Klaine. It's a slightly angsty fluffy oneshot. Rated T for boy kisses though not truly explicit. Please read and review! It's better than I just made it sound.


_AHHHHH! Why must my muse be so frustrating? I am desperately trying to update my multi-chapter Klaine story __Lifetimes__, but this comes out instead. Ah well, you write what you have to. This is just a rather fluffy one shot. Hope you enjoy._

_Oh and I don't own anyone in this story, if I didn't I wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would I?_

Burt loved to hear Kurt and Blaine laughing from upstairs in Kurt's room. One reason was that this way he knew the door was open, the other was that Kurt hadn't laughed like that in a very long time. His son was happy again. It had been too long. Blaine and Kurt had always been respectful of Burt's 'no funny business' wish, never doing any sort of affection that they knew would make Burt uncomfortable. Hand holding and pecks on the cheeks were as far as it got, when Burt was around to see it anyway.

It took Burt a moment to realize that upstairs had grown quiet, not just the laughter had died down, but so had the soft talking that always floated through the house when Blaine was there. This made Burt suspicious and he headed upstairs, and by the time he got to the top of the steps, him mind had created many images of how Blaine was defiling his innocent, angelic son. Once he reached the top though, he realized it wasn't anything of the sort, it was somehow worse.

"I said 'get out'" Kurt hissed, obviously not for the first time in the last 3 minutes.

"Kurt, I said I'm sorry and you know I didn't mean it that way," Blaine's pleas were clearly falling on deaf ears.

"Leave this house now, Blaine!" Kurt yelled, and though Burt couldn't see what was actually happening, he could hear the anger and the hurt in his son's voice.

"God, why do you have to be such a drama queen?" Blaine snapped, and Burt knew he had just put the nails in his own coffin. "Shit, no, Kurt, I'm sorry, please, I love you." The annoyance that had been in Blaine's voice before was now gone, and it was replaced with just begging. And Burt knew he was listening to a rare thing for this couple, a fight.

"So now I'm a drama queen," Kurt's voice lowered into practically a whisper and Burt knew Blaine had gone for the jugular unknowingly.

"Baby," Blaine pleaded, he had figured out just how much he'd messed up by this point.

"I am a high maintenance, icy, drama queen," ouch, Burt flinched, though for whose sake he wasn't sure. "Why are you here if that's all I am?" There was zero anger to these words, only pain, Blaine had basically taken every single insecurity that Kurt had developed, and thrown it straight in his face.

"You are taking the words out of context, please Kurt, don't take it so seriously," Blaine just couldn't win.

"How am I supposed to take it?" Kurt screamed, and Burt could hear the tears in his voice, along with the fury that had come back. "My BOYFRIEND calls me a high maintenance, cold bitch and I'm not supposed to take it seriously? How the hell am I supposed to take it?" Burt stopped breathing at his son's words, 'cold, bitch,' Blaine had cut deep, without even meaning to.

"That's not what I said, I di-" Suddenly Blaine stopped and was shoved out the bedroom door, Kurt not even noticing his father as he slammed his bedroom door with all of his strength. "Kurt! You are not a bitch! Or cold! You took it the wrong way," Blaine was banging on the door with desperation. "I love you! Don't throw me out! Please, can we talk about this?"

"You've said enough!" Kurt cried from behind the door, though that silenced Blaine's verbal appeals, he continued to knock on the door. Burt watched the boy that Kurt loved smack on the door until his knuckles and palms were blood red and he looked like he was about to collapse, his forehead pressed despairingly against the door.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whimpered one last time before, sagging against the door frame. Burt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder, causing the short male to jump.

"Come on, kid, let's go into the kitchen and talk," Burt offered, placing a gentle hand on Blaine's back to guide him down the stairs.

"I should probably go, Kurt will be even more pissed if he finds out I stayed and talked to you," Blaine said, sadly.

"Last time I checked, my name was on the deed to this house, so until that changes, I am telling you to get in that kitchen." A smile almost appeared on Blaine's face and he nodded, Burt knew that Blaine hadn't wanted to leave at all, in fact had Burt not suggested it, he probably would have just sat next to the door until Kurt finally came out. "You can just hang out here until Kurt cools down and comes down here and forgives you," Burt said, fixing them a diet drink, Kurt had forbidden regular sodas from entering the house, anyone caught with them, was severely punished with a least a half an hour long lecture of the health issues that came with drinking the sugary drinks. "So, how are you doing? I felt like I haven't really spoken to you other than hello and goodbye since summer started." Burt opened up the conversation and Blaine looked up, slightly surprised. Burt wasn't the type to enter an issue through the back door, he tended to just storm right in.

"I'm ok," Blaine said hesitantly, waiting for the shit to hit the fan. When Burt said nothing else he continued, "It's nice to be able to see Kurt every day."

"You saw him every day when school was in, anyway," Burt reminded him.

"No, I know, it's just… In the summer, no curfew, no classes, just Kurt, 15/7," Burt laughed at Blaine's time that he saw Kurt, which was fairly accurate. Kurt and Blaine did everything together, and since Blaine had become close to the New Directions, that meant that when Kurt hung out with his friends, so did Blaine. They went on double dates with Finn and Rachel, Mike and Tina, and Sam and Mercedes. And when Blaine hung out with his Warbler friends, Kurt did too, you rarely saw one without the other.

"Ah, well, I can see where that is preferable," Burt replied, a small smile on his face, loving that this boy loved his son as much as his son loved him.

"Shit!" Blaine cried, scrubbing his face with his hands. "Sorry, but I may have just screwed that up royally," Blaine explained, having not known that Burt had heard the majority of the argument.  
>"No, you didn't." Burt replied, "You hurt his ego, but with some major ass kissing," he paused, "Metaphorically, of course" Blaine smirked and nodded, "You will be back in his good graces."<p>

"Sounds like you speak from experience," Blaine acknowledged. Burt smiled,

"Like mother, like son." He admitted, "He's a spit fire just like his mother, and as quick as it is to ignite their temper, it takes about as long for them to calm down." Blaine smiled, relieved, tracing the rim of his cup with his fingertips.

"I was just teasing him," Blaine stated, speaking in a meek voice that Burt only heard Blaine speak to Kurt, and only when he didn't know anyone else was listening. "We were looking at the new 'Vogue' and one of the actresses featured in there said she hated how much trouble it was to moisturize and look her best. And Kurt said 'It takes time to look good,' and I said, 'well we can't all be as high maintenance as you'." Blaine looked at his hands as though they were interesting, "I was just joking."

"Where did you calling him 'cold' come in?" Blaine looked up, surprised, "I overheard some of it." Burt admitted. Blaine looked even more ashamed, but answered,

"That was the other day. He was upset that Mercedes was mad at him, he kind of gave her the cold shoulder, he was distracted by a Finchel issue. And I told him he had come off a little cold. He hadn't even been angry at me at the time, he knew I was just being honest, but I guess he just remembered that and thought I was saying he is always like that. Which you as well as I know that is not true, but he has very selective memory of what I say to him. I swear he hears every small less than flattering thing I say about him, but when I'm telling him how wonderful he is, he doesn't hear a word."

"That's because that's what his mind has trained himself to hear, it's safer for him that way." Burt answered, hating his own words, "In a town like Lima, being the way Kurt is, he has to be aware of threats. So any hint of the F word or anything like that, his brain picks up because it's alerting him to possible danger. But the good things, he doesn't sustain because they aren't as important to his health. I hate it, but it's true, but I'm hoping you can change that, with time." Blaine seemed taken aback by the rather huge undertaking just bestowed upon him, but a moment passed before he realized he was more than willing. Just then they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Blaine's eyes flew to them, praying that they belonged to a forgiving Kurt, instead of a still angry one. "And Blaine," Burt said, knowing he was going to lose Blaine's attention the second Kurt walked into the room, "Advice for the future, when you are already in the hole, stop digging." Blaine nodded, blushing, but then Kurt entered and it was though everything else vanished.

"I-" Blaine began but Kurt shook his head,

"I don't want to hear it." Blaine deflated, anguished at Kurt's still smoldering looks. "Come in here with me," Kurt demanded, motioning to the living room. And reminding Burt very much of himself when he screwed up with Mollie, Blaine brightened slightly at the very prospect of being forgiven, but still looked like a boyfriend that knew he'd screwed up and rushed into the living room. A hint of a smile appeared on Kurt face as he turned and faced his father, "He's so cute when he messes up." Kurt chuckled softly, winking at his dad who wondered just how many times Mollie acted like she was still anger just to torment him. He watched as Kurt went into the living room when Blaine waited, putting on the proper imploring look as Kurt walked up to him.

"Baby, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Blaine whined. "I would rather die than hurt you. I LOVE how much you take care of yourself. How you are always late because you insist on changing outfits at least three times, even though you look amazing in anything. I love how you pretend to be tough, but when we're alone, you are unguarded, unafraid, you're just you." Kurt said down stiffly on the couch next to Blaine, faking anger as Blaine begged. "And more than anything I LOVE how passionate you are, how much even the smallest thing means to you, I love everything about you, Kurt. And even if I say things like I did earlier, that doesn't mean that I don't worship the ground you walk on. It just means that I'm an idiot who can't keep his big mouth shut." Blaine paused, trying to gauge Kurt's reaction, Kurt didn't move. So Blaine decided to attempt what had been proven methods to 'break him' "Baby," he whispered, nuzzling Kurt's neck softly, though Kurt barely blinked. "Please say you forgive me," Blaine petitioned, Blaine then took his nose and rubbed it against Kurt's arm, as if a puppy trying to get under its owner arm. Kurt's face broke into a quiet smile, if only for a second before putting his face back in a scowl. "I am so sorry, and you have to know that I adore you. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you." It was then that Blaine saw Kurt's face soften, just a bit, and he buried his face into Kurt's side, scrubbing his nose, tickling his boyfriend. Kurt moved away but this time he was chuckling lightly. It was then that he knew he could go in for the kill. He started sucking gently Kurt's favorite spot and soon enough Kurt had tilted his neck to allot more area for his boyfriend to pleasure.

"Cheater," Kurt groaned, "That is cheating." Blaine hummed in relief and agreement,

"All's fair in love and war," he claimed. "Tell me you forgive my stupidity, please," Blaine continued to ask. Kurt gasped quietly as Blaine grabbed his earlobe in his teeth, tugging just enough to drive Kurt crazy. "Please, please, please, I love you," Kurt pulled Blaine away from his ministration and kissed his lips, soft but lingering.

"Of course I forgive you," Kurt claimed and Blaine wasn't the only one that sighed in relief, Burt let out a quiet 'woosh' of air, one that he hadn't been aware he was holding. "And I love you too," Blaine grinned and once again moved in for a kiss, grunting as Kurt's tongue immediately asked for entrance.

"Boys," Burt interrupted and Blaine pulled away quickly, having forgotten that Burt was just in the other room.

"Sorry, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said, shyly, but Burt just smiled, shaking his head,

"It's fine, I was just going to let you boys know that I was heading over to the shop for no less than two hours. So if you need me, give me a call." Both boys looked clearly surprised at Burt's willingness to leave them alone. "I figure you'll still be here when I get home, Blaine, so I'll say goodbye to you then," Blaine nodded, still slightly shocked. Burt nodded a see you later to Kurt, who nodded back, leaning back into the couch, smiling at Blaine, who smiled hesitantly back. Burt would be lying if he said he wasn't going to come back earlier than he said he was going to in an attempt to catch the boys doing something he didn't approve of. And while he knew that was underhanded and manipulative, he was a father, a single father to a flamboyant gay kid who was unapologetic and would come home with some sort of injury every single day for YEARS, he was allowed to be overprotective.

Burt was unsure of what he was expecting to find when he came home an hour later. Perhaps it was full sex, or maybe blow jobs, or at least hand jobs, what he didn't expect to find, was what he did.

"Do you want to have kids?" Burt's mouth dropped open at Blaine's question, at the casualness at which it was asked and the love in his voice.

"Hmmm," Kurt paused, thinking about it seriously, "Yes. Once I get my career underway." Burt peeked into the bedroom to find the boys, fully clothed, unsexed, Blaine lying in Kurt's arms with Kurt lazily dragging his fingers through his hair, the bedroom door wide open. "What about you?" Kurt asked, Burt couldn't really hear any particular emotion in Kurt's voice. No hopefulness, or fear, or concern, he just seemed interested.

"Mmmhmm, with you," Blaine replied in a whisper, that sounded shy and questioningly. There was a pause before Kurt's face broke into a smile,

"I want our son to be biologically yours and our daughter to be biologically mine." Blaine grinned widely and turned around to look in Kurt's face, both boys beaming brightly.

"What do you want to name them?" Burt very nearly had to get a brown paper bag to keep from hyperventilating; he'd left two teenage boys alone for an hour, with them thinking it would be hours before he would return and instead of having sex like Finn or Puck would have with their girlfriends, they talked about their future. A future that they saw together, with children, their children.

"Chantel for the girl," Kurt claimed, Blaine gasped softly,

"French for 'to sing' that is perfect." Kurt smiled happily and Burt saw that the boy seemed to be glowing.

"I like Xavier for a boy, but I'm not set on that one," Kurt continued. Blaine paused, humming softly,

"Xavier… it's ok, I like Brian too." Kurt hesitated,

"I like that," he agreed, grinning.

"So we have our wedding planned, our careers set, our children named and our retirement home purchased, sounds like we could go ahead and start now. Want to drive to New York this weekend?" Burt could not move as he stared at the boys who had not noticed him.

"How about we graduate high school and college first, Honey," Kurt corrected him, but he was smiling. "Then you don't even have to ask, just give me a year and a half in advance to prepare everything." Then his smile fell and Blaine looked at him confused, "I _am _too high maintenance."

"No, you are perfect, and I'll give you 2 years to make our wedding as amazing as you, because that will be no easy task." Kurt whimpered as he lunged forward and kissed Blaine deeply, wrapping his arms around his neck. Burt was too far in shock to be uncomfortable with the intensity of the kiss. "I love you so much," Kurt panted when they parted several moments later.

"I love you too," Blaine replied, his lips swollen from the hard kiss. Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine back into his arms and sat back on the bed, kissing his hair. Burt didn't interrupt, walking away quietly, they no longer had to earn his trust, they had it. He would be willing to leave the boys alone more, let them close the bedroom door, knowing they loved each other enough to not only respect each other, but also that they spoke of their future seriously, not like other high school sweethearts talk, they truly saw themselves growing old together. It was a prospect that scared the hell out of Burt. Kurt was still a two year old with his blanket in his arms as he looked up him drowsily from his nap, in Burt's mind, he probably always would be.

"Mr. Hummel!" Blaine said, surprised as he walked into the kitchen, several minutes later, "You're back early." It was a statement, not said in guilt or panic, "Get everything done you needed to?" Burt smiled warmly at Blaine,

"You are a good kid." Blaine looked taken aback and he looked out of both sides of his eyes as if expecting there to be someone else standing there.

"Um, thank you sir?" Blaine replied, questioningly, Burt chuckled,

"I'm not tricking you or anything, I just thought you should know I think you are a good kid, and you are good to my son, and that is good enough for me." Blaine looked officially confused, his face scrunched up,

"Where did this come from, if I may ask?" Always the polite prep school boy, Burt smirked,

"I never thought Kurt would find someone I approved of, no matter how much he loved them, or how scared of me they were." Blaine chuckled softly at that before allowing Burt to continue, "and I certainly never expected it to be the boy who came into my shop telling me I should give my son the sex talk."

"There wasn't anything behind that, Mr. Hummel. I wasn't trying to get seduce him or anything," Blaine rushed, but Burt shook his head.

"I know, Kurt told me the circumstances surrounding that, does he still believe he's like a baby penguin?" Blaine's face shone with something that could only be described as adoration,

"No, but penguins are my favorite animal anyway." Burt smiled and sighed,

"Take care of him, Blaine, once you boys go to New York, he'll be more yours than mine, so just promise you'll always take care of him." Blaine blinked several times before nodding, slightly dazed,

"No matter what, Mr. Hummel, he will always be more important to me than anything else." Burt nodded in approval a small smile on his face,

"I'm not usually a fan of being proven wrong, but I was wrong about whether there is a good enough man out there for Kurt, I hope you continue to prove me wrong."

_Ok. It's the end, now comes your part. Review please :D can't become a better writer if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong. *hugs and kisses* to everyone who read this._


End file.
